Please stay with me tonight
by AngelOfDarkness014
Summary: Wendy is 18. She gets a surprise party and at the end she walks home at night alone. Romeo saves her from a man who has bad intentions for her. Romeo took her to his place and they talked until Wendy confesses her love for him. What will Romeo do? Does he feel the same way? Read to find out. BTW this is a lemon so that's why it's rated M, please only read if you're mature enough.


**Please stay with me tonight.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. This is A RoWen lemon for someone who requested it so I suggest only mature people who can handle lemon fanfiction to read this. (I won't say their name because I don't want to do it without permission from them) Enjoy **

It was a usual day at the guild until Natsu came bursting into the guild.

"Hey! Everyone! It's Wendy's 18th birthday today!" He shouted.

"Really? I never knew that." Lucy said.

"Neither did I." Mira and Erza said.

"How do you know Flame brain?" Gray asked.

"Simple, when a dragon slayer turns 18, other dragon slayers can smell it from their scent." Natsu explained.

"That's true." Gajeel said before shoving metal down his throat.

"Don't eat so fast Gajeel! You could choke!" Levy exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." Gajeel replied with his mouth full of metal.

"And don't talk with your mouth full!" Levy said.

"Come on guys, let's throw a surprise party!" Natsu said.

"Alright, but who's going to distract Wendy for the day?" Mira asked.

"How about you girls take her shopping and us guys will do the party?" Natsu asked.

"Bad idea." Lucy said.

"You girls take her. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the boys." Mira said.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Mira said.

Natsu sat down at a table where Gray, Gajeel and Romeo were sat.

"So, what you guys getting her for her birthday?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to give her an ice show." Gray said.

"What? No fair! I was going to do a rainbow flame show." Romeo said.

"Why don't you work together?" Gajeel asked.

"How? Fire melts ice." Gray said.

"Even I knew that." Natsu said.

"Well I'll get her something else." Romeo said.

Suddenly the doors opened and Wendy came in. She had grown from when she was 12. She was taller and her hair was longer. She wore a top that showed her stomach a little and a skirt that were above her knees. She flat shoes and there was something different about her that Romeo noticed. Yep. It was her breasts. They were about the same size of Erza's.

"_Are they about the same size as Erza's?" _Romeo thought and then he mentally slapped himself. _"No Romeo, stop it. You're not like dad. You're not a pervert!" _Romeo thought.

"Hey, Wendy." Lucy said going to her with Levy and Erza.

"Yes?" Wendy asked.

"Me, Erza and Levy are going shopping because the guild is having a party tonight for someone, would you like to come with us?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Wendy replied with a smile.

"Come on then." Erza said.

They left and everyone in the guild sighed in relief.

"Let's get everything ready everyone." Mira said.

8 hours later...

It was about 7pm and everyone was waiting for the girls to return.

"I wonder where the girls are." Natsu said.

"Probably getting ready." Gray said.

"Quiet! They're coming." Gajeel said looking out of a window.

"Oh, what are they wearing?" Natsu asked with a pervy smile.

"You'll see." Gajeel said with a pervy smile.

"_They're worst than my dad and Wakaba." _Romeo thought.

The doors opened and everyone shouted.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Wendy!"

Wendy was surprised.

"H-how did you know it was my birthday?" Wendy asked shocked.

"That's our secret, now come here; let me see what you're wearing." Mira said.

Wendy went to Mira and she looked stunning. Her hair was curled. Her dress was quite short. It was black with white and blue sequins on. She was wearing flats like usual.

When Romeo looked his mouth opened wide.

The guys smirked at him and Natsu closed Romeo's mouth by putting his hand underneath Romeo's chin and pushed it up.

"You look amazing Wendy." Mira said.

"Thank you Mira, that means a lot to me." Wendy said.

"well, come on kid, I'm going to get you drunk now that you're 18." Cana said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Wendy said. "If I go home drunk, Carla will kill me." She explained.

"Where is Carla?" Mira asked.

"At home, Lily and Happy are there with her." Wendy explained as she sat down.

3 hours later...

It was getting quite late and Wendy was walking home alone. It was very dark and she was alright until someone came out of an alley way.

"Hello there." The man said.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked.

"No one important, who are you? How old are you little girl?" The man asked.

"I'm not a little girl!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Good." The man said.

"Huh?" Wendy said.

She was a little scared and stepped back, but the man walked to her and slammed her against a wall.

"Don't even think about running." The man said. "And don't even think about screaming either." He added.

Wendy was trembling. She was scared of what the man was going to do to her.

"Hey, you!" Someone shouted.

Wendy and the man looked and saw Romeo.

"What are you doing with Wendy?" Romeo asked.

"Oh nothing, just a little fun." The man smiled.

"Well, let her go, can't you see she's scared as hell?" Romeo asked.

"What are you going to do kid?" The man asked.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 19! Anyway..." Romeo said as he held out his hand and a red flame appeared. "Leave or die." Romeo said.

The man backed away.

"You're a wizard?" He asked scared.

"A fairy tail wizard." Romeo smiled.

The man ran off scared. Wendy let out her breath.

"Thank you Romeo." Wendy said.

"It's ok. Are you ok?" Romeo asked.

Wendy shook her head for no. She started to cry and then she slid down the floor crying.

"Wendy?" Romeo asked.

He bent down to her and wiped away her tears.

"It's ok, you're safe now." Romeo said.

"Thank you Romeo." She said.

"It's alright; do you want me to walk you home?" Romeo asked.

"I don't want to face Carla yet..." Wendy said.

"You can't stay out here." Romeo said.

"I'll go back to the guild then." Wendy said as she stood up.

Romeo sighed and stood up as well.

"Why don't you come to my place?" Romeo asked.

"You're place?" Wendy asked confused.

"By the time you leave the guild it's be even darker and a creeper guy could try to get you." Romeo explained. "So do you wanna come over?" Romeo asked.

Wendy nodded for yes.

"Follow me then." Romeo said.

They walked to Romeo's house and sat in the living room. It was surprisingly clean and he lived there alone.

"Would you like a drink?" Romeo asked.

"N-no thank you." Wendy said. _"Crap. Why did I stutter?" _Wendy thought.

"_Did she just stutter? Is she alright? Is she nervous or something?" _Romeo thought. "Are you ok Wendy?" Romeo asked.

"Y-yes..." Wendy replied. _"I can't stop stuttering! He's going to think I'm nervous! Well, I am nervous! I'm in the guy who I really like house alone!" _Wendy thought and without realising, she started to blush.

"Are you nervous Wendy?" Romeo asked.

Wendy nodded a little.

"You don't have to be." Romeo said.

"I-I know... it's just..." Wendy said.

"What?" Romeo asked.

"Iloveyou..." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Romeo asked.

"I loveyou..." She mumbled.

"Could you repeat that?" Romeo asked.

"I love you!" She shouted and then she covered her mouth.

"Y-you what?" Romeo asked blushing.

"You heard me!" Wendy said blushing as she covered her face.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I, um... L-love you too..." He said.

"Y-you do?" Wendy asked shocked with her hands still covering her face.

"Yeah... I never thought you would like me." Romeo said.

Romeo looked at Wendy and saw her face was cover. He grabbed her wrists and moved her hands away from her face. He then let go of her wrists and pulled her chin up to him. He put his lips on hers and gave her a soft kiss.

When he stopped, Wendy was completely red. He smiled and kissed her again. It started out soft and then it got more passionate.

"Wendy?" Romeo asked as he stopped the kiss.

"Y-yes?" Wendy asked.

"Will you please stay with me tonight?" He asked.

Wendy's face went a red brighter than Erza's hair, but she nodded even though she was embarrassed.

Romeo smiled and kissed her again.

Soon, he picked her up with their lips still connected and walked into his bedroom. He put Wendy on the bed and laid on top of her still kissing her.

As he made the kiss deeper, Wendy started to unbutton his shirt. He stopped the kiss and started to kiss her neck.

"Mm..." She moaned. _"Shit! I didn't mean to moan... But it feels nice..." _Wendy thought.

Romeo smiled while he was still kissing her neck.

"_Looks like she's enjoying this... Maybe I should do some more." _Romeo thought.

He moved his hand down her body and stroked her leg. He went up again and took off her underwear and he started to put his finger inside her.

"Ah." She moaned in shock.

"Are you ok?" Romeo asked.

"Y-yes..." Wendy replied.

"You're quite wet." Romeo smirked.

"Sh-shut up..." Wendy said turned red.

Romeo grin widened and he brought his finger out. He licked his finger and smiled.

"Turn around." He said.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"So I can take your dress off silly." He whispered in his ear.

"I can do that myself." Wendy said turning red.

"But that's no fun." He said. He moved off her and rolled her over.

"Eke." She squealed at the sudden movement.

Romeo found the zip and unzipped her dress.

He turned her back around and saw she only had her bra on. He frowned at her.

"What now?" She asked.

"You're still wearing clothes." He said pointing to her breast. "Take it off." He ordered.

"But..." Wendy said.

"Or do I need to do it myself?" He asked in her ear.

His breath sent shivers down her back but she liked it. Wendy didn't do anything. She just laid there so Romeo went to her neck and started kiss it.

"Mm..." She moaned.

Suddenly Romeo licked it which made her arch up her back. Romeo smiled and quickly put his arms underneath and unclipped her bra. He took it off her and Wendy put her arms in front of her breast.

"Come on, let me see." He said.

"No... This is embarrassing..." Wendy said.

Romeo had no choice. He pulled her arms away and looked.

"Beautiful." He said.

Wendy turned bright red and Romeo went down to her breast. He started to kiss them, suck them and play with them like she was his own toy. Wendy was moaning uncontrollably. Romeo liked the sound of it so he did more.

He put a finger inside of her and started to rub her.

As he was doing that, Wendy stopped his hand.

"What is it?" Romeo asked.

"How come you get all the fun?" She asked.

"Huh?" Romeo asked confused.

Wendy pushed him off her and went on top of him.

"Oh, I see, you're really a bad girl Wendy." Romeo smiled.

Wendy smiled back and went to his ear.

"Only to you." She whispered and then she started to kiss and suck on his neck.

Romeo was enjoying it and then he felt more. He felt Wendy more herself forward and backs where his member was. He was turned on majorly. When Wendy stopped, he was disappointed but then he saw she was stopped so she could take his trousers off.

She took off his trousers and then his pants.

"I hope you're ready Romeo." She whispered in his ear but then Romeo pushed her off him and sat up.

"Only I get to be in control." He said.

He crawled to her and went on his knees.

"Get on your arms and knees." He ordered.

Wendy did as she was told and then Romeo put his member into her.

"Ah." Wendy screamed.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?" Romeo asked concern.

"Only a little." Wendy said.

"Can you handle the rest?" He asked.

"The rest!?" She exclaimed.

Romeo put more of him inside of her until all of him was inside of her. Wendy grabbed the bed covers and then Romeo started to thrust. He started off slow and started to pick up the pace.

"Mm..." Wendy said enjoying it.

After a few minutes, Wendy started to feel something.

"Romeo... I think I'm coming." She said.

Romeo stopped which disappointed her. He turned her around to face him and smiled.

"Let's start again." He whispered as he started to thrust into her again.

He had his hands on her hips to make sure she did go out of place.

"Romeo! I'm coming!" She shouted.

"Me too!" Romeo said.

They came together and just laid there.

"Romeo... I love you..." Wendy said.

"I love you as well Wendy." Romeo replied as he kissed her.

"You ready for round two?" He asked.

Wendy smiled and went on top of him.

"Alright." She said.

She went down to his member and started to suck it.

"Mm..." Romeo moaned.

He was enjoying it all and when Wendy stopped, he was not pleased.

"What do you think you're doing?" Romeo asked.

"You'll see." Wendy said.

She went on his member and put it all inside of her.

"Oh I see." Romeo smiled as he grabbed her hips.

Wendy was about to start, but Romeo turned them round while he was still inside of her.

"I'm in control remember?" He asked.

"Whatever you say." Wendy replied.

Romeo started to go again and soon they both came again.

"I think... That's all I can do... Romeo..." Wendy said.

"Y-yeah... M-me too Wendy..." Romeo replied and then the both fell asleep.

The end.

**I hope it's alright. I've never wrote one of these things before so yeah... **


End file.
